Always There
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Katie is in need of surgery for her ear tubes. She's scared and so is her brother. Can Katie and Kendall get through this scary time with each others support? Requested by Anonymous. Kendall and Katie fluff.


Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **This here was a request from an anonymous reviewer of mine. I thought it was a good idea and decided to give it a shot. Not sure if it's my best work but I hope you all enjoy.**

Always There

When he heard the news, he was devestated.

It seemed like a bad dream that he wouldn't be able to wake up from no matter how he tried.

His little sister needed surgery on her ear tubes or she might never be able to hear again.

It all started a few weeks ago when Katie complained about not being able to hear right. They didn't figure much of it, all asuming that her ears probably just had some gunk in it and she'll be fine within a few hours. And then one morning Kendall was startled by how loud Katie had the T.V up. She told him that it wasn't that loud and the sound was probably broken because she couldn't hear much with the sound up almost all the way. Kendall started to get worried right about there, as did everyone else. And then the incident where Kendall knew something was wrong happened.

Katie had been crossing the street and a car happened to be driving by too fast. The driver and bystanders were screaming at her and honking their horns to try and get her attention, but to no avail. Kendall didn't know how fast and hard his heart was pumping as he ran to push his sister out of the way. When she gave him a confused look about the car and the noises, Kendall knew something had to be checked out to see if something was wrong.

And then he got the news.

The placement of Katie's ear tubes needed to be rearranged if she wanted to have normal hearing in the future.

And of course, both her and Kendall were terrified of the surgery.

"Why are you scared?" Katie asked the night before. "You're not the one who might lose their hearing."

As much as Kendall wanted to give her a sarcastic response, she probably wouldn't hear what he had to say. So he used a piece of paper and pen to write down what he wanted to say. 'I have every right to be scared too. If my sister is scared, then I'm scared.'

Katie smiled, "Why are you such a dork?" she light-heartedly smacked him.

Kendall smirked, 'I may be a dork, but I'm a dork who loves his sister more than anything.'

"I know...you won't leave right?" her expression went from her usual serious and mature to young and innocent. "You'll stay?"

Kendall pulled her into a hug. This time he spoke, feeling the need to say the words outloud even if Katie didn't hear him. "They'll have to drag me out with all my limbs chopped off and even then, I'll roll back in."

Katie was sure she heard what he said.

...

"Don't worry buddy, she'll be alright." James gave his nerve-wrecking friend a comforting pat on the back.

Carlos gave him a smile, "She's a tough one, right there. This will be easy for her."

Logan nodded in agreement, "Not a problem."

Kendall nodded at his friends and turned to his mom. "Mom...she'll be okay. She'll be hearing all of our stupid antics in no time like before. Things will go back to normal."

Jennifer smiled gratefully at her son. He was so good when it came to stuff like this. He was definitely a comforter and not a victim. "I know, baby."

Kendall looked back to the E.R door and didn't take his eyes off of it. Once he got the chance, he was gonna march in there and see his sister, one way or another. He'll be there.

He promised.

...

True to his word, once he was given the approval, Kendall bombarded the doors open to see his sister lying on the hospital bed in a hospital gown. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"I can hear that razorblade that you call a voice, so I say I'm good." She smirked at him. Even after surgery she was still cracking jokes at him. She was tough as nails all right.

Kendall laughed, "Funny..." he moved closer so he was on the edge of the bed, "I'm glad your hearing better now,"

Katie softened her gaze at him, "You'll still keep your promise about being here, right?"

Kendall nodded, kissing her temple. "Always." He wouldn't leave until he was satisfied with her recovery. That meant late nights, early mornings and non-stop running back and forth from here to Rocque Records. He didn't care in the slightest.

Because he made a promise to his sister to be there for her.

Always there no matter what.

That was his duty as a brother and he would always follow it through.

Always there until the end.

End of Always There

I hope the requester liked this.

Hope everyone liked this somewhat. I don't think this is some of my best work.

Have a nice night


End file.
